


Fanmix For "a moment of transition"

by afteriwake



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix for the Law & Order fic "a moment of transition" by dhawthorne.





	Fanmix For "a moment of transition"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dhawthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhawthorne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a moment of transition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213111) by [diana_hawthorne (dhawthorne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhawthorne/pseuds/diana_hawthorne). 

> This fanmix was made for WIPB Big Bang 2019.

  


**Carole King -** _Child Of Mine_  
**Crosby, Stills, Nash -** _Suite: Judy Blue Eyes_  
**The Cranberries -** _Dreams_  
**Laura Marling -** _I Was An Eagle (Live on KEXP)_  
**Judy Collins -** _In My Life (Live)_  
**Simon & Garfunkel -** _Flowers Never Bend With The Rainfall_  
**Joni Mitchell -** _I Don’t Know Where I Stand_  
**Anne Murray -** _You Needed Me_  
**Billy Joel -** _Honesty_  
**Linda Ronstadt -** _Tracks Of My Tears_  
**Laura Marling -** _Rambling Man_  
**Joni Mitchell -** _A Case of You_  
**The Cranberries -** _Linger_  
**Judy Collins with Shawn Colvin -** _Since You’ve Asked_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/a-moment-of-transition-a-fanfic-inspired-law-order-fanmix) **


End file.
